


Boomerang

by Porg_Master



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: ATLA meets TDP, Callum and Sokka are new best buds, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, Relationship Advice, boomerang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: The Dragon Prince trio meets Sokka and Toph from Avatar and Sokka and Callum are best buds.Sokka talks to Callum about relationships and trys to help get Rayla to notice him4 part series of oneshots
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Sokka, Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Toph
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. New Faces

It was an average day. Zym was riding comfortably on Ezran’s head while Bait rested comfortably in his arms. Rayla led the way through the tolgy forest and Callum lingered behind the others, drawing as he walked. He was just about finished with his new favorite sketch. Rayla’s hair flowed in the invisible wind and her eyes twinkled in the light Callum had set on the paper. The drawing was almost as beautiful as the real Rayla… almost.

The three continued on slowly as Callum finished up his sketch. “And… Finished.” Callum said gaily. He jogged to catch up to the rest of the group. Rayla was still leading the pack as Callum finally approached her. “Sorry about that. Had to finish it.” Callum said as he trotted to Rayla’s right.

“What drawin’ was so important that you had to make us slow down? It better have been a good sketch because now we’ve lost about half a day’s time.” Rayla said annoyed at the setback.

“It was a good drawing. I just had to finish it.” Callum explained. Rayla looked at him unimpressed.

“What was it?” Callum looked away quickly. “If it was so good, and so important that it cost us nearly half a day, at least let us see it.”

“Yeah I wanna see!” Ezran piped in, jogging to stand next to his half brother. Callum tried to think of some way to turn the subject of the conversation. He racked his brain for anything that might save him, but nothing came and the others were growing impatient and suspicious. “Was it a sketch of Rayla?” Ezran said insinuatingly.

“What! No! Why would I make a sketch of Rayla? That would be kinda weird… hehe.” Callum stammered. Rayla looked a little embarrassed too.

“Yeah… weird… right.” She said as she looked away from the prince. Ezran smiled slyly as he began playing with Bait.

After a long period of awkward silence, a loud rustling got the three travelers on their toes. The bushes directly in front of them rustled and Rayla stood in front of the princes as she drew out her blades. THe bushes continued to move as a strangely familiar voice came from within them.

“Ow! Stupid thorny bush! This is worse than the swamps.” Another voice accompanied the first as the bush continued to shake violently.

“Quit whining. We need to find help.” The second voice wasn’t as familiar as the first male one. The second voice was feminine.

“I would love to, if I could get out of this bush!” The male screamed.

“Shut up! There are people ahead.” The second voice said as colors within the bush became visible to the trio on the outside.

“Come out of there, slowly.” Rayla said as Callum rummaged through his bag for some sort of weapon. A stick? No. Bread? No. “I’m warnin’ ya. I am armed and dangerous.” Rayla cautioned the figures in the brush.

“Oh are you? You are no match for my…” The figure paused and the bush began rustling. “My…” More rustling. “Hang on… There it is! My boomerang!” The voice yelled as a boomerang flew through the air at the trio. Callum ducked as the boomerang whizzed passed his head. He reached his hand out as the boomerang was coming back and caught it mid-air.

“Nice try bush boy!” Ezran called from behind Callum.

“Boomerang?” The voice asked sadly. A head finally popped out from the foliage revealing a boy about Callum’s age with a pony-tail and tan skin. The boy looked at Callum as hatred appeared in his eyes. “YOU!” Callum looked around before pointing at himself questioningly. “YOU STOLE BOOMERANG!”

“You threw it.” Callum retorted.

“Get em Toph!” The tan kid yelled as a smaller, lighter skinned girl appeared out of the brush. She slammed her bare foot against the Earth which popped out in a large ball that she threw at the three travelers.

“Run!” Rayla yelled as she shoved Ezran out of the way. Callum jumped just in time to avoid the impact. Suddenly the earth around him trapped him in a spire.

“What!? Help!” Callum yelled in fear and astonishment. He looked over the boulder to see if Rayla and Ez were still okay, but he immediately regretted it. Both Rayla and Ezran were trapped in the same spire things that Callum was in.

“Callum!” Rayla called. “I can’t get out!”

“Me neither! What is this?” Callum yelled back.

“It’s earth. What did you think it was? Water?” The girl replied bombastically. Callum was past his fear now and instead marveled at his rocky prison.

“How did you do that?” He asked in astonishment. The girl looked in his direction but not at him. Her eyes were a dull white and faded. Her hair, black. Wait… her eyes… was she blind?

“You don’t know what bending is? She asked incredulously. 

“Bending?” Callum asked, extremely confused.

“Callum!” Rayla yelled as she continued to try and break out. “Not exactly a good time to be marveling at magic.”

“It’s cool though.” Callum retorted.

“Now isn’t the time.”

“But it’s cool.” Callum argued as the tan boy walked towards him. He was getting uncomfortably close as he studied Callum’s face. “Uhh…” Callum uttered as the boy got closer. 

“Boomerang thief.” The boy said at last as he stopped centimeters from Callum’s face.

“What? I didn't steal the boomerang. It’s right there.” Callum motioned his head to the floor. The boy quickly dropped to the ground and retrieved his weapon.

“It’s okay boomerang. Sokka’s got ya.” The boy, apparently called Sokka, returned to the uncomfortable position near Callum’s face. “Don’t touch my boomer… Wait a minute… Who are you?”

“Uhh… Callum.” The prince said after an uncomfortable silence.

“Hmm…” Sokka began. “Bear with me here… I swear I know you from somewhere. I got it! On the count of three, we both say the first name that pops into our heads, okay?” Callum nodded, still a little confused. “1… 2… 3. Jack!”

“Jack!” Callum looked at Sokka in amazement. “I know you from somewhere too! I just don’t know where.” 

“Could you be my long lost brother?” Sokka asked with eyes wide. Callum felt the same thing. Meanwhile the girl with earth powers scoffed.

“That doesn't make you related. It just means you’re both dorks.”

“Shut up Toph.” Sokka continued. “Lets play again.” Callum nodded.

“Yeah!”

“Really guys?” Rayla asked from the other side of the boulder. “Could you at least free us first?” Toph sighed and moved her hands in a circular motion, retracting the rocky traps. Ezran stumbled out of his and nearly fell on his face.

“Who are you guys?” Ez asked the two strange figures.

“Sorry…” Sokka began. “I’m Sokka. This is Toph.” He said motioning to the young blind girl. Sokka leaned closer to Callum and whispered, “She’s blind.”

“But I’m not deaf.” Toph stated frowning at Sokka. “What about you guys? Who are you?”

“I’m Ezran.” Ez began. “That’s my brother, Callum.” Callum waved.

“Rayla… Callum come on, we have to go.” Rayla said with urgency. “Zym needs to get home as soon as possible.”

“But Rayla! This is my brother! From somewhere… far… away?” Callum said doubtfully.

“I don’t know. Where are we?” Sokka asked.

“We’re leaving Katolis.” Rayla replied quickly. “Now lets go.”

“But Rayla!”

“Now!” Rayla yelled back.


	2. What is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who's the girl?"

Boomerang Part: 2

“Can’t we stay a little longer?” Callum pleaded like a child with a new toy.

“No.” Rayla replied sternly. “We need to go now!”

“Katolis? Where is that?” Toph asked. Rayla looked at the blind girl in disbelief.

“You know… Katolis. One of the five major kingdoms? You’re a human, you should know.” Rayla replied.

“What?” Toph asked. “There is no such thing as a Katolis, and there are four kingdoms.” Callum joined in now as he asked.

“What are your four kingdoms?”

“Well…” Sokka began. “There’s the fire kingdom, water, earth and air… but they got wiped out.” He paused. “Don’t talk about that to Aang when he finds us.”

“Who?” Callum asked.

“He’s the avatar. How have you not heard of him?” Sokka asked bewildered. Callum shook his head in confusion. "You know… the last of the Airbenders? He saved the world! And I helped!" Callum still had no idea but he was glad that his brother saved the world. "Nevermind… back to the game!" Sokka said as Callum happily agreed.

"If you two are gonna just play games all day, I'll talk with the more sensible of you two strangers and figure out what happened." Rayla said begrudgingly accepting that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Thank you." Toph began. "I apologize for my dimwitted friend." She looked at Sokka.

"Wait a minute," Rayla began. "You're blind right?" Toph nodded. "Then how did you just look at him?" Toph sighed.

"It's complicated seeing as how you guys don't know what bending is. Don't worry, I'll explain…."

"Can I play?" Ezran asked the boys. Callum looked down at his younger brother.

"This game isn't like that buddy, sorry."

"Who is he again?" Sokka asked.

"Oh right… Ez is my brother… well, step-brother. But I love him like a real brother." Callum explained as he placed a hand on his sibling's shoulder. Ezran smiled at Sokka.

"Oh… okay."

"Why can't I play?" Ezran asked again. Callum sighed.

"It's not like most games. Only he and I can do it. It's like..."

"Is this gonna be the talk about sandwiches?" Ezran interrupted.

"No. No, this is not the talk about sandwiches." Callum said. "You can watch us play, okay?" Ezran nodded apathetically as Callum turned back to Sokka. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Great!" Sokka said as he put his finger to his chin in thought. "Favorite… weapon, 3… 2… 1… Boomerang!"

"Primal stone!" Callum yelled.

"What?"

"It's a thing that lets humans do magic." Callum explained.

"So… if I had one, I could waterbend?" Sokka asked in awe.

"Uhh. Am I supposed to know what waterbending is?" Callum asked.

"You know… moving water through the air, and making bubbles and stuff." Sokka explained. Callum thought for a moment.

"Do you have a map on you?" Callum asked. Sokka reached inside a bag he was carrying on his shoulder.

"Here… what are you thinking?" Sokka asked as he handed Callum the map. Callum studied it for a few seconds as his theory was confirmed.

"We aren't from the same world."

"Uhh. What?"

"We aren't from the same world." Callum repeated. "Look." He said as he took out his sketchbook and quickly jotted down the map of his world. "Your map and my map look nothing alike."

"You're right!" Sokka exclaimed. "Hold up… did you just draw that?"

"Yeah."

"Dude! We could've used you when we lost Appa!" Sokka yelled in astonishment. "Sorry. Sorry. I got ahead of myself, its just… you're really good. I suck at drawing."

"Just keep practicing." Callum advised. "Eventually you'll get better."

"I doubt it. Anyway, do you still think that we may be brothers from an alternate universe or something?" Sokka asked as he sat down on a nearby log.

"It's possible… I think." Callum answered, unsure of his response.

"Let's keep testing. Uh, crush or girlfriend! 1..."

"No, no, no! Let's not do that one." Callum interjected quickly. Sokka looked at him in amusement.

"So… who's the girl?" He whispered teasingly as Callum took a quick glance at the elf across the clearing. Sokka noticed but Ezran was still clueless. "Hey, Ez? Can I call you Ez? Why don't you run up to the girls and hang with them for a while? I need to talk with your brother." Ezran hung his head as he marched over to the girls. "I assume It's a crush and not an established relationship?" Sokka asked, picking up the conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Callum lied as he folded his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Your elf crush." Sokka responded a little too loud for Callum's comfort.

"Okay fine." Callum admitted. "I have a crush. But if you tell her I will throw your boomerang in the darkest pit I can find." Sokka cringed at the thought.

“Okay! Okay. I won't tell.” he replied quickly. “So…”

“Rayla wouldn’t reciprocate my feelings. She’s just so cool and smart and fast and beautiful.” Callum began staring at Rayla across the clearing. Oh she was so beautiful.

“Hey.” Sokka began. “Over here lover boy.” Callum shook his head and turned back to Sokka. “So… minus all the love stuff, tell me about her. I’ll help you.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Possible brother.” Sokka said as Callum grinned.

“Okay. Rayla is a Moonshadow elf.” Sokka smiled at this. “She uses the powers of the moon to do cool things, like turn nearly invisible.” Sokka’s grin broadened. “She is strong. She’s fast. She’s witty. She has a good heart and helped us despite the tension between our two races.”

“Tension?” Sokka asked.

“We’re trying to return Zym to the queen of the dragons to stop a war between humans and elves.” Callum explained.

“So, Zym is the little dragon your brother has?”

“Yep.”

“And you and Rayla are a forbidden romance?”

“Well, she doesn't like me back.” Callum explained as Sokka grabbed his sketchbook and flipped through it. “She would never like me.”

“Who is this?” Sokka asked as he pointed to a sketch of Claudia.

“That’s Claudia.” Callum started. “She…”

“Ooh! A former lover!” Sokka exclaimed. “Things are getting interesting!”

“Not so loud.” Callum whispered back at him. “How do you know these things? Am I that obvious?”

“Well, you drew her looking directly at you. You don’t do that much in here, except for this one.” Sokka said pointing at Callum’s latest sketch. Callum quickly grabbed the book away from Sokka.

“Fine! So my drawings are obvious. Rayla hasn’t seen them.” Callum explained as he set the book at his feet.

“You can never be too sure.” Sokka said slyly.

“What about you?” Callum asked. “You got a girlfriend?”

“Funny you should ask. Remember how you said Rayla could use moon powers?” Callum nodded. “Well my girl Yue can use moon powers too! But she's not here anymore.” Sokka finished with sadness.

“Is she… you know…” Callum asked as he dragged his finger across his throat.

“No! She’s fine. She just transcended into the moon.” Callum looked at him in confusion. “I know it sounds weird but I’m just telling you what happened.”

“I figured maybe Toph was your girlfriend.” Callum said. Sokka nearly had a panic attack.

“What! NO! Gross! Toph isn’t my! Ugh! Just no!”

“Sounds like denial.” Callum said slyly.

“Trust me.” Sokka began. “That will never happen.”


End file.
